Tales of Signal High
by A Hint Of Insanity
Summary: Jet and Violet Rainback have embarked on there first day at their new school "Signal High" It is here where they will meet an assortment of unique characters, they will get into interesting and humorous situations. There is also the possibility of love interests floating around. So please enjoy this tale. The Tales of Signal High.


**Hello once again everybody, if you are reading this then you have stumbled upon my return to writing, if you are a former member of my audience then I welcome you back and I would like to apologize for being gone so long, I have been dealing with some rather... Depressing stuff as of late, but I know that's no excuse.  
I am not sure if this story will be continuous like my last story, or if it's just going to be a one off... Hmm... Tell you what, if this first chapter gets enough views and reviews then I will continue it, if not then it'll be a one off.  
BUT that's enough of that, let us get down to the story, enjoy.**

The night was cold, snow building on the ground, frost engulfing every window, ice lathering the pavement.  
It was going to be a rough Winter.

The sun rose in the distance, as I watched the light creep along the ground until it was at my window sill, it was very early and yet I was awake, this is very out of character for me since sleep is like family to me, in the past I have been able to fall asleep in class, in a car, on a train, even standing up... Last night I couldn't sleep.

Recently my family have had to go through some changes, We had just moved to this small town called Signal, we had to move because my dad lost his job and found a new one here, I didn't mind of course but this meant leaving all of my friends behind back at Mistral and that I was going to have to start at a new school, some place called "Signal High."

 ***Knock Knock***

"It's open." I called as there was a light rattle at my door.

My door opened slowly with a creak, I turned my head to spot my little sister standing in the doorway. "What's wrong Violet?" She had a nervous hint in her eye, this was very unlike her, seeing as she is usually a ball of hyper energy stuck in an endless loop of excitement.

She tapped her fingers together nervously and shuffled forward a little. "I-Is it M-Monday today?" Her eyes wouldn't meet mine.

My sister is only a year younger than me, since we moved to Signal we have to go to a new school, I'll be in year 11, while she is in year 10.

"Yeah why?" I ask as she inches more into the room.

She sits down on my bed for a second before she buries her face in my pillow, making a muffled whining noise as she does before going limp and laying still on her back.

I watched from my computer chair as she didn't move a muscle, anyone walking into the room would assume she was dead, a very annoying trait she has picked up over the years, would occasionally give me a heart attack when we were younger, but in the same amount of time I have figured out one sure way to snap her out of it.

I reach into my desk draw and pull out a little jar followed by a spoon, I scoop a little of the jars content out with the spoon and walked over to her, I wave the spoon under her nose.

Her nose twitched a little, then as swift as lightening the spoon was in her mouth, she let out a blissful moan and fought a little when I tried to remove the spoon.

"mmmmmmm Suuuugggggaaaaarrrr" She giggled and sat up.

"So what's wrong?" I asked now that she was back to normal... Or as normal as one could call her.

She sighed with a humph. "We start school today... Don't we..." I nodded next to her and she sighed again.

"What are you so worried about?" I ask as she stands and starts to stroll back and forth across the room.

"Do you think I can fool dad with the old cough, cough I'm sick routine?" She asked halfheartedly.

"Why don't you want to go to school Violet?" She slumped to her knees then flopped to her back on my bedroom floor.

"I'm scared." Was all she said.

"What do you have to be scared of? It's just a new school." I said as I tapped her forehead with the spoon.

She sat up and gave me a pouting look. "I don't know anyone at this school... Wait... YOU don't know anyone at this school..." She pounced up onto my bed next to me and stared into my eyes. "How the hell are you not freaking out about today?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and moved her back and out of my personal bubble before replying. "What is there to be afraid of?"

"Not knowing anyone, new classes, boys..." She swallows nervously. "And there's always..."

I knew what she meant, me, my dad and my little sister all possess faunas traits, personally I find having an appendage of and animal to be rather amazing... Sadly that's not how the world sees it, hell people these days treat faunas like they treated darker skinned individuals from the 1600's to the 1900's so her worry was justified, however my family got lucky, we all have traits that can become incognito if we want, whenever we want.

"Boys?..." I smirk at the innocent look she had across her face. "Why would you be worrying about boys?"

She scoffed, stood from the bed and struck a pose, flipped her hair back, puckered her lips and gave a wink. "Look at me... They wont be able to resist me."

I let out a sigh and chuckle a little at her antics, I stood, turned her towards the door and lead her out. "Get out, get showered, get dressed, be ready to leave in an hour."

She huffed as I closed the door.

 **50 minutes later.**

I slipped into my favorite black jeans, a white button down, short sleeved shirt, a loose black tie and a pair of finger-less gloves, grabbed my aviators and left my room.

I knocked on Violets door but received no answer, I knocked harder but still nothing, I slowly open the door and peak in, I spot my little sister laying under her blankets, she let out a cough and a feeble moan.

I walk over to her and crouch by her bed. "What are you doing?"

*Cough* *Cough* "Oh... I'm sick... I think I have a fever." She moaned and sniffled.

I put my hand on her forehead and chuckled. "Nice try." I gripped her covers and threw them off the bed, revealing my little sister fully clothed with a pout on her face.

"How did you know?" She asked sitting up on her bed.

"I can tell the difference between fever heat, and rubbing your forehead until it's warm." I replied moving for the door.

We made way down the stairs towards the garage. "What would you have done if I were naked?" She asked.

I chuckled opening the door to the garage. "Laughed." I replied casually.

"Nervously right?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

I looked back at her and simple smirked, knowing full well it would mess with her.

I flipped the lights on in the garage and smiled as the light reflected off my beauty, I picked up two helmets off the shelf, one black with a full faced tinted visor, and one purple with another tinted visor, I chucked the purple one to Violet and opened the rolling door, allowing room for my beast to roll out.

I straddled the seat and felt Violet climb on behind and wrap her arms around me, I pulled down my visor, flipped the ignition and revved the engine a few times. "Lets ride." I said pulling out onto the road.

After weaving through a few streets we made it onto the highway, we may have moved to a small town but our house was a little out of the way, so it would take a fair amount of time to actually get to school, a half our ride at the least with no traffic.

As we sped down the highway I could feel the eyes of people watching as we passed there cars, watching as a beautiful, pristine black 2003 Yamaha R6 zoomed past them.

 **45 minutes later.**

We turned the corner and the school was now in sight, I slowed down a little as we approached, pulling into the parking lot there was no vacant spots, I looked around and noticed that another bike was parked around the corner from the entrance and chained to pole,It was a solid yellow color and had two helmets hanging from the handles, one yellow and one red, I thought what the hell and rolled on over to it, parking just past it.

We dismounted and already I could feel our peers staring at us, I young male with light brown hair wearing black jeans, white button down short-sleeve shirt and loose tie and a young female in black cargo pants, a purple tube top, purple jacket, black hair with purple tips, we weren't subtle to say the least.

I heard fidgeting behind me as we walked to the main office, I look back and notice Violets eyes shifting back and forth from person to person, I stop and she bumps into me. "Relax, everyone's going to love you, you're the new kid in school, You're going to be like the new toy."

"Don't say it like that... Sounds creepy." She replied.

I chuckle and shake my head as I open the office door allowing Vi to enter first, I walk up to the counter and see a woman sitting behind it. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yes we are new here, and don't exactly know where to go or what to do." I reply.

"Ah of course, the new students." She giggled and flipped through a few files. "If you'll take a seat, the school Representative will be along shortly to show you to your new classes." She spoke cheerfully.

"Thank-you." We sat down in the office lobby and patiently waited for this school rep to show up.

After about five minutes the sound of heels closing in on us became apparent, from around the corner came a young teen, she looked to be about the same age as Violet, her hair was pristine white and was tied into an off center ponytail, her eyes were a crystal like blue, she wore a white skirt, a white skin tight shirt and a white jacket with red lining, what really caught my eye however was the scar over her left eye.

'I wonder what the story behind that is.' I thought to myself as she approached us.

"Good morning, My name is Weiss, Weiss Schnee And I will be showing you around today." She extended a hand, which we both took and shook. "This way please." She said as she lead us out of the office.

"Now first may I have your names?" She asked politely.

"I'm Jet and this is my sister Violet." I answered as Vi smiled nervously.

"Nice to meet you two, now what years are you both in this year?" She inquired.

"I'm in year eleven and Vi is in ten." I replied seeing as Vi didn't seem like she wanted to.

"Okay brilliant, please follow me." She leads us to this building filled with lockers. "This is the year ten locker area, Violet this is where you'll be storing all your text books and school supplies." She pulls out a folded piece of paper from her pocket, the paper displays a number. "Violet your locker is number seventy-two just over there."

"Hey I've got a question, where are all the other students?" I ask noticing the absence of... Well everyone but the three of us.

"They would all be in first period at this time, oh which reminds me..." She fishes through her pockets again and pulls out two more pieces of paper, she hands one to Violet and one to me.  
"These are your timetables for the rest of the year, this will let you know what classes you have, when you have them and which classroom they are in."

I briefly looked over my timetable, inspecting the classes I had picked out earlier in the year, most of my classes were either creative based or sport related.  
Today consisted of two periods of English & poetry, one period of sport, one study session and two more periods of computer animation.

"Now if you'll follow me this way." She spoke as she made way out of the building, we followed her as she leads us to a similar building full of lockers.  
"This is the year eleven locker area, Jet your locker number is one-hundred and sixty... Nine." Her voice faltered a little.

"Is there a problem with that locker?" I asked as her eyes met mine.

"Not with the locker itself... However..." She seemed very reluctant to talk about whatever was troubling her.

"However?"

*Sigh* "Locker one six nine is directly below locker one seventy..."

"And what is wrong with locker one seventy?" Violet asked for me, now seeming intrigued.

Weiss let out another sigh. "When you meet the owner you'll understand my resistance to your question, but off that topic, second period is about to start, so let's get you two to your classes."

Violet let out a small sound of nervousness which Weiss picked up on. "What's wrong Violet?"

"Well... I don't know anyone at this school... I'm not gonna know anyone in class..." Vi replied once again tapping her fingers together nervously.

"Let me see your timetable for a moment..." Weiss looked over her classes and let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm going to introduce you too someone in that class, I'm sure you two will get along."

Weiss then lead us up a flight of stairs to room 103. "Okay Violet this is your History class, Jet if you'll wait out here please while I introduce Violet to the class, then I will show you too your class." I simply nod in response.

The two entered the classroom and I watched through the window of the door, Weiss and Vi stood in front of the class, it looked like Vi had just been introduced to the teacher, he was a tall and skinny fellow, her had a white button down shirt with a yellow tie and glasses, his hair was a bright shade of green, he seemed a little... Different than you'd expect from a high-school teacher to be but aw well.

Next I saw Weiss move Vi over to this girl sitting in the front row, I couldn't see much of what she was wearing but she had similar hair too Vi's, the only difference being that this girl had crimson tips in her hair instead of purple, I looked over the other students in the class, making sure non of them looked like shady characters... There was one guy that looked like he would be a douche bag, he had slicked back brown hair, he had dark blue eyes and from what I could see, a black button down shirt with its collar flipped up.

I put it out of my mind as Weiss opened the left the classroom and started down the hall again to room 107, I followed in toe as she opened the door and headed for the front of the room.

We stood in front of the class and she gestured towards the teacher. "Jet this is Ms. Goodwitch, she is the leading English and poetry instructor in the whole school, Ms. Goodwitch this is Jet, he is the new year eleven."

Before me stood a woman who looked like she was in her late twenties or early thirties, she had curled blonde hair, light green eyes, a tight black skirt, a white buttoned shirt, a pair of glasses that sat upon her nose and out of the corner of my eye I saw what looked like a riding crop laying on her desk.

"Nice to meet you Jet, now please take a seat, right now the class is writing sample poems so I can gauge what level of writing skill you all have." She spoke sternly but not in a harsh way, more like she was strict.

I nod to her and take the closest seat, which was in the front row next to this blonde guy, he smiled at me and seemed like a nice enough guy. "You may go now Ms. Schnee." Goodwitch spoke to which Weiss nodded and left, for her class no doubt.

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began to think.

About thirty minutes had passed when Goodwitch finally collected our work, As this blonde guy whose name I caught was Jaune passed his work to Goodwitch I happened to glance at what he had written, I choke back a laugh when I read the top line as.  
'Roses are red, Violets are blue.'  
Sadly that's all I could see, I would have loved to see what came next.

Goodwitch sat at her desk and quickly read over the poetry before her, she was an incredibly fast reader, but she suddenly halted on one piece, seemingly reading it over and over again.

"Jet, would you mind if I read this to the class?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied, What she read next was my poem, which at the time didn't seem to good in my head.

"To suffer woes which hope thinks infinite;  
To forgive wrongs darker than death or night;  
To defy power, which seems omnipotent;  
to love, and bear; to hope till hope creates  
From its own wreck the thing it contemplates;  
Neither to change, nor falter, nor repent;  
This, like thy glory, titian, is to be;  
Good, Great and joyous, beautiful and free;  
This is alone life, joy, empire, and victory."

The class fell silent once Goodwitch finished, honestly I felt a little nervous, not that it was visible.

"I think you are going to do well in this class Jet." She spoke quietly.

I felt an elbow jab my side, I looked to see this Jaune guy with an almost bewildered look on his face. "That was amazing." Was all he could say.

"I don't see what the big deal is, that was junk put together in a moments notice." It honestly looked as though his mind had shut down after I spoke.

"Junk?... You call that junk?... Gee can't wait to see what you can do with intense thought behind it." He sounded almost out of breath from that, but it was nice to be praised for a moment or two.

"Look Jaune, poetry doesn't come from intense thought, or rigorous study... It comes from peace of mind, and a faltered heart... If your mind is not clear or your heart is heavy with burden or guilt, you wont be able to write poetry." I spoke truthfully.

Jaune smiled warmly. "Hey, so you're new here, want to hang out during our lunch period? I could show you around, introduce you to some people."

"You know what?... I think that would be great Jaune, thank-you." I gave him a smile.


End file.
